The present invention pertains to the cosmetic application art and, more particularly, to a holder for receiving and supporting the digits of a human extremity for cosmetic treatment, such as a manicure or pedicure.
Numerous devices suitable for use in manicuring or pedicuring operations are known to the prior art. The desired function of such devices is to provide suitable support for the hand or foot with the fingers, or toes sufficiently held in position such that the nail on each digit is readily accessible for the application of enamel, polish, or to perform shaping of the nail or cuticle. While constraining the hand or foot in position, the device should be arranged such that the hand or foot is maintained in a comfortable position for an extended period of time.
Heretofore, such manicuring or pedicuring extremity restraining devices have suffered from numerous disadvantages. For example, many such devices do not provide adequate support to the hand or foot under treatment. That is, many existing manicuring devices do not sufficiently hold each finger in fixed position, whereby suitable treatment of the nail becomes difficult. Further, many such prior art manicuring devices allow the nails on a finger to contact adjacent fingers, or to contact the manicuring device itself. This results in smearing of the polish being applied.
The problem of those manicuring devices which exhibit insufficient support to the fingers is a direct result of the attempt in such devices to provide a single working surface which is adaptable for use with either hand. As a result, the finger receiving surfaces are not uniquely contoured to each hand and, as such, do not provide ample support.
One particular manicuring device known to the prior art provides ample support to the hand and is adaptable for unique support to either hand. However, this device employs numerous parts which must be assembled during each use of the manicuring device. As such, it is cumbersome in use, and relatively expensive to manufacture and maintain.